This is a phase I and pharmacokinetic study of increasing dose combination of BCNU (carmustine, a standard alkylating agent) and Temozolomide (an investigational alkylating agent). The maximum tolerated dose, the dose limiting toxicities, pharmacokinetics, and effects of the combination on ATase activity will be determined. The study has been extended to accomodate further patient accrual.